


Life Simulator

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Gay, Laughter, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Nervousness, Niflheim, Secrets, Sharing Clothes, Slight Inappropriate Use of Emojis, Videogames, implied kissing, when the gay brings back your creative juices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Noctis heads to his favourite arcade to unwind on the eve of the Niflheim visit to Insomnia, what he doesn't expect is someone else already playing his game and completely destroying his hi-score. He worked hard for that! After food and a two left footed accident, secrets are revealed of the two of them. They don't know if these secrets will break the bond they formed but anything can happen when both people are awkward in social situations.[[UPDATED TO NOT INCLUDE THE EMOJIS BECAUSE AO3 HATES ME]]





	Life Simulator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niansue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niansue/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [niansue's art for Day 2 of Promptis Fan Week](https://niansue.tumblr.com/post/175053574650/promptis-fanweek-day-2-prince-prompto).
> 
> Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this fic and I really hope you enjoy it!  
> [Points to anyone who can guess my main inspiration song. It only makes an explicit cameo near the end ;) ]

Late evenings in Insomnia tended to be quiet in the richer districts, something Noctis wasn’t entirely keen of. Especially as a somewhat rebellious teenager. He very quickly found himself deftly avoiding the guards in and around the Citadel on his way to his favourite arcade. Pulling his cap down over his eyes, he kept an eye out for unsavoury people hanging around the streets on his way to the less wealthy districts. He might not be recognised by people dressed… the way that he was, but he still knew people would look for trouble no matter what.

Entering the safe haven that was the arcade, Noctis pushed the cap up slightly before walking towards his favourite game: a zombie shooter. Very few people played on it – especially in the evening – so he was very surprised to find someone there playing the single player campaign. Almost freezing in his tracks, he quietly sidled up behind them to watch. He didn’t want to admit it but the person – a blond guy around his age wearing glasses and a grey hoodie – was actually pretty good and was… well on his way to beating the prince’s score. Okay, that was not fair. Noctis worked hard for that! Desperately wanting to be a bad sport and distract the other, he held his tongue. Despite the other gamer’s harmless appearance, Noctis knew full well that looks could be deceiving. There was still time to slip up. Definitely. He totally wasn’t nearing the end with a perfect score.

Noctis found himself standing there dejectedly staring at the perfect score on the screen as the other quietly cheered. He finally lost the patience battle but kept his temper to a minimum. “Dude, that’s so not fair! I spent ages chasing a perfect score and you come out here and attack me like this?”

The gamer jumped and spun around to face the prince, horror spread across his face. Despite Noctis’ attempt at a playful tone, the other seemed to think he was genuinely angry with him. That assumption was proved when the gamer spoke up. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to make you angry. I didn’t know you were there and that that was a perfect score, I-I can reset it if-“

At that Noctis had to stop him in his tracks. “Don’t worry,” he plastered a friendly smile on his face, “I’m not mad. Just miffed my score was beaten so easily.” The smile tugged more at his lips once it registered with him that the other didn’t seem to know who he was. Removing his cap, he fasted it around a belt loop on his jeans before holding a hand up in a casual wave. “I’m Noctis, but you can call me Noct. Do you frequent this place as well? I don’t tend to pay attention to faces unless their owners make it my business to.”

The small smile slowly easing its way onto the other’s face and his gently lowering shoulders made him look more at ease than just before when Noctis had interrupted him putting in his initials, getting only as far as ‘P’. “Not really, no. This is my first time here, actually. I’m Prompto, by the way.” He shyly reciprocated the wave movement with a small nod, leaving his head slightly lowered.

Noctis felt his jaw drop. That definitely wasn’t fair. A first timer beat his score so easily?! Why must the gods forsake him so? Dodging from a mini random depression spiral, he brought Prompto to a casual two player versus platform-type game and inserted the two coins needed for them both to play. Both boys grabbed their respective joysticks and held the fingers of their free hands above the six buttons next to them, poised and ready to beat each other. What neither of them realised was that both of them were armed with quips and insults to push each other off their game. The silliness of it all brought laughter bubbling to the surface. The two playfully pushed and nudged each other as they progressed, the actions bringing a strange butterfly-like feeling to Noctis’ stomach. It was probably just hunger.

Once their game was finally finished, Noctis pulled Prompto to the food section and ordered a portion of large fries to share between them before leading him to a table and sitting down. The two ate their fries in silence with the exception of giggling like children when they made eye contact. With his stomach full, Noctis found the strange feeling ebbing away. Hunger was a dick. Besides, it was Prompto’s turn to drag Noctis somewhere. After a quick bout of searching, he was dragged to DDR machine and pangs of embarrassment followed by misery already bounced around inside him. Sending a look of encouragement, Prompto paid for their two rounds before stepping onto his platform and cycling through the songs as Noctis followed suit.

Prompto chose an easy difficulty – more for Noctis’ sake – and selected the first song he liked: a little electro song called ‘Captain Jack’. Despite his apprehension, Noctis found himself picking up the rhythm pretty quickly. He had to get better at this for the sole reason of beating Prompto. Spite certainly was his best motivator in recent days.

After that round, Noctis chose the next song and like most DDR newbs, he was easily confused by the interface and accidentally selected expert. The colour immediately drained from his face and he could hear Prompto suggesting they try it anyway. Sighing in defeat, he cycled through some songs and chose the first one that made him bump his head up and down. Readying himself, the initial beats of ‘Why Not’ started up and he found himself struggling immediately to hit the steps while a quick glance at Prompto showed him barely struggling.

Noctis’ inattention caused him to trip over his own feet and begin the painful descent to the floor. What a great night. Even though he hadn’t closed his eyes, the prince didn’t see the arms shooting out to save him from his fate of merging with the ground. Registering that he hadn’t fully fallen, he looked up curiously and met with Prompto’s concerned violet eyes. Damn, they were pretty. Noctis felt heat spreading across his face and the other helped him to stand upright.

“I- uh- I think I should be going now,” Noctis mumbled in embarrassment as he brought his cap back to his head and a voice from the DDR machine announced they had failed.

“Oh- um-“ Prompto tried to start. “I’m sorry. I should have picked something else.” He rubbed his neck with the back of his hand as a light pink tinge dusted across the freckles along his cheeks and nose. “Let me walk you home at least.”

He two set off from the arcade with an air of discomfort surrounding them. Things had been going well until Noctis tripped over his own left feet. It would be a while before they got to the Citadel and he didn’t want to leave Prompto feeling all that guilt from his own mistake. He had to make things right.

“Listen, I-“  
“Listen, I-“

“No, you go first.”  
“No, you go first.”

“I insist.”  
“I insist.”

The two stopped and exchanged looks for a few moments before bursting into light laughter. Gods, why were they like this? Noctis cleared his throat first and couldn’t decide whether to play with his hands or his shirt. “Look, it’s not your fault. I’m known for my two left feet so it was bound to happen.”

Prompto seemed to relax at his words but struggled to maintain eye contact as he played with the bracelet Noctis just noticed on his wrist. “Thank you for clearing that up. I, uhm.” He cleared his throat. “I kinda have something to say as well.” The careful movement of his hand to his arm alerted Noctis to his nervous demeanour – if the tone didn’t already give it away. “I- Gods, I don’t even know if I’m allowed to say this, but- I… guess… I kinda like you?”

If Noctis could see himself, he was sure he would see a large red blush spreading across his face matching Prompto’s own. He wanted to deny it so badly but… no, he had his reputation and the kingdom and the Council and- his dad… to think about. Gods, he was a mess. Thinking his reply through carefully, the prince spoke apprehensively. “I guess I’m kinda in the same boat.” Hitting a roadblock, Noctis groaned. “Why must life be so difficult?” He paused briefly, conflicted, before huffing. “I guess I kinda like you too.”

The two stood there unsure what to do next. What did you expect? They just told each other ‘I kinda like you’. Who even phrases it like that? Awkward dorks, that’s who. They continued to awkwardly clear their throats until an idea struck.

“Shit, we should- uh. Phone. Yeah. Words.”

Noctis found himself endeared by Prompto’s snort of laughter as they pulled out their phones to exchange numbers. With their numbers and photos - much to Noctis’ reluctance – saved into each other’s phones, the two continued little further, pinkie fingers casually hooked together. They split eventually so Noctis’ identity wouldn’t be revealed. That would cause all sorts of conundrums. Not to mention that Niff royalty was staying over for the night and he would be meeting them the next day. Normally Noctis could sleep like the dead under any circumstances but he found himself stuck texting Prompto late into the night.

[NOCTIS]             Dude I should really go to sleep now -_-Zzz  
[NOCTIS]             Got a big event coming up tomorrow  
[PROM]                Same, bro!! :O  
[PROM]                What’ve you got?  
[NOCTIS]             It’s classified ;P  
[PROM]                Aww….  
[PROM]                Pretty please?  
[NOCTIS]             Sorry Ignis’ll have my head if I tell anyone  
[PROM]                Ignis?  
[NOCTIS]             Shit sorry  
[NOCTIS]             He’s a friend  
[PROM]                O right  
[PROM]                Anyway, I should let you sleep :P  
[NOCTIS]             THANK  
[PROM]                Lol  
[PROM]                Good night, Noct ^3’  
[NOCTIS]             Night, Prom

((Seen))

Anxiety bubbled within the Lucian prince even after he was woken up by Ignis later in the morning. He was helped into his royal fatigues after he had eaten breakfast and met with his dad in the throne room, said dad reminding him to be on his best behaviour. With the clearing of his throat, Noctis stood straight as the guests were announced. He struggled to stop a scowl appearing on his face at the sight of Emperor Iedolas but the sight of his son, the Niff Prince, stopped it entirely.

 

_It was Prompto._

 

Granted, sans glasses and comfortable-looking civvies but it was still the boy he met at the arcade and confessed his feelings to the night before. And judging by the look on the other’s face –

He was also recognised.

Noctis’ attention was called back to the real world at the clearing of someone’s throat. It was also at that point he realised he had gone slack jawed. He also noticed a strange look the Emperor was giving Prompto, which caused his jaw to clench. Something wasn’t right.

“Is everything alright, Noct?” he dad inquired. This was bad. He dad suspected something was up and since that was the case, everyone else would too. “Do you know Prince Prompto from somewhere?”

A quick glance back at Prompto gave him the answer to that question: a restrained terrified look with a small, brief shake of the head. He turned to face his dad. “No, Your Majesty. I thought I did,” he turned back to their guests, “but I was just thinking of a face I saw among the refugees I was helping earlier in the week.” The atmosphere in the room relaxed and Prompto mouthed a quick “Thank you” before Noctis turned a fraction so he could address his father whilst still facing the Niflheimians. “If it is alright with King Regis and Emperor Iedolas, I would like Prince Prompto and myself to be excused so I can give him a tour of the palace.

A look was shared between the two senior members of royalty before they both acquiesced.

“I don’t see how it would do any harm,” the Emperor’s slimy, grating voice rang out first.

Regis barely restrained a chuckle before indicating they would leave. “We’ll just be doing boring politics stuff. Both of you behave now.”

Trying not to rush too fast down the steps, Noctis reached Prompto’s side and stuck out a hand in a silent suggestion of “Shall we?” to which the latter nodded before bowing and leaving with the Lucian Prince. Keeping things quiet at first, Noctis led Prompto to the palace garden and they both sat down on a wooden bench. The Lucian Prince was at a loss of what to say as he listened to the gushing of the artificial waterfall not too far away. Judging by the silence, Prompto was also at a loss.

“So… princes, huh?” Prompto said first. Well at least they both knew they weren’t the only ones feeling awkward about everything.

Noctis forced a small chuckle, not able to make eye contact just yet. “Yeah. This just kinda makes yesterday weird, doesn’t it?” The two looked at each other and burst into laughter not unlike the previous night. Nothing had to change between them despite the new revelation. Even though they had only met the night before. They carefully brought their hands together and stayed like that for a few moments before Noctis stood up, gently tugging Prompto’s hand. The latter complied and allowed himself to be led to Noctis’ bedroom in which they talked about themselves, and no-one was around to say whether they exchanged anything more than words.

That was until Prompto piped up with a “Be right back” before sprinting off. He returned soon after with the grey hoodie he was wearing the night before in his arms. “I want you to have this,” he said as he handed it over. At Noctis’ resistance, he added, “It’s tradition for lovers in Niflheim to give each other an item of clothing belonging to each other when they’ll be apart for a while.”

Noctis hesitated. Was that something he hadn’t been told? Yeah, their countries were at war so naturally their information would be biased to make them look like savage monsters, but tender things like this? He could never imagine that from what he knew. “Really?”

A snort. “No.”

The Lucian Prince huffed as he took the item of clothing anyway, holding it against himself almost as a security measure. “I guess we won’t be seeing each other for a while then?” His voice was full of disappointment, saddened by the fact this would be the last time they would hang out until gods knew when.

Prompto looked down, seeming also saddened and wracked with despair. “Yeah… Things are going kinda bad back home what with many of my people getting sick.” The Niff Prince played with the sleeves of his royal attire while Noctis watched thoughts run through his head. “We could make… this… our tradition, you know?”

Noctis thought about it, which Prompto seemed to take as rejection since he suddenly began talking. “Argh, it was a stupid idea, I know. But it would still be kinda cool, you know? Like, mementos of our first meeting so they’ll cause the memories to spring up and- ahh, I’m starting to ramble.”

The blond was quickly quietened with the turning of his head and a warm presence against his lips. The presence promptly left as Noctis abandoned the bed to flit between his wardrobe and drawers in search of an item of clothing for Prompto. He returned after a search in his wardrobe procured him a jacket in a series he loves, his favourite being adorned with a behemoth. This one, however, was adorned with a chocobo.

Prompto eagerly took the jacket and held it close, already cherishing it and its significance. As much as they both wanted to each the clothes in that moment, they had to maintain a professional image so Noctis hid Prompto’s hoodie in his wardrobe while Prompto left to hide Noctis’ jacket among his luggage. Once that was taken care of, the princes went on a flash tour of the palace.

A few years later, Noctis was getting ready to set off for his arranged marriage to Luna. Prompto appeared fine with the arrangement, though his texts had seemed increasingly off. It was like he was panicked about something Noctis couldn’t know. So the Lucian prince vowed that after marrying Luna, them and his retinue would head to Gralea, the heart and capital of Niflheim to rescue him. The time to see his father in the throne room before his departure was nearing. Moving the last of his stuff out of his apartment, he sent Prompto a quick text – one he was certain wouldn’t be seen by anyone though he still held hope as he pocketed his phone and left the apartment, turning the lights off one last time.

 

[NOCTIS]             We’ll be coming back for you

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

((Seen))


End file.
